


Weathering the Storm

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger female character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loki Feels, Swearing, mentions of dying family member, mild self inflicted injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: Yet another self indulgent one shot.Our unnamed reader has a rotten day leaving her somewhat destructive. Loki comforts and takes care of her.Like I said, self indulgent as I have my life has been a 3 ring shit circus I can't seem to escape.I am sorry if this isn't very good. It was more of a cleansing for me. If you are hurt and need comfort maybe this will make you feel better.No beta so errors are my own.Check me out on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/poetic-fiasco
Relationships: Loki and Original Female Character, Loki/Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Weathering the Storm

She watches the skies grow darker with each passing moment, the clouds growing thicker as she watches from her bedroom window, the worsening front outside a perfect reflection of the ferocious storm gaining strength within her. The simmering emotions becoming a roiling squall as her hands start to tremble, her chest heaving with every breath. She slumps to the floor leaning against her bed staring at her closet door, or more accurately, the fresh dents and splintered holes now marring it's once pristine surface. The knuckles on both hands now battered and bleeding only distracting her momentarily, just as the three painting canvases she destroyed only minutes before her barrage on the closet door. She knows she has made too much noise with her bedroom vandalism, half expecting a knock on her door any second concerned eyes and demands for an explanation on the other side of it. Lightening dances across the sky, a crack of thunder exploding in the distance.

The rap on the door, though expected, still rips a gasp from her chest as her body gives an involuntary lurch in surprise. The pounding buzz in her ears muffles the call of her visitor, her brain swirling itself in her skull making clear thought an impossibility. "Come in." She calls out in a voice sounding strangely unlike her own as she remains on the floor, knees to her chest unsuccessfully willing her trembling hands to still. She dips her head, burying her face into her knees as the footfalls grow closer, her breathing still slightly uneven when he stops to kneel next to her. The scent of sandalwood, leather and lavender fill her nose and the feeling of long, gentle fingers on her wrist bring a calm that washes over her body like a gentle rain, unlike the torrents falling from the heavens outside. The buzzing quiets, as if finally breaking the surface of the water, allowing his voice to reach her.

"Look at me little one." His gentle, yet commanding voice is honey sweet whiskey, leaving no room for argument. Her head raises, eyes locking with the blue green otherworldly eyes of the God of Mischief. His brows knit in concern as he takes her hands in his to examine the damage inflicted on her knuckles. "You're hurt. Can you stand?" She can only nod as she allows him to assist her to standing, before snaking his strong arm around her waist as he leads her to the bathroom. Loki turns the bathroom light on, his arm still around her before lifting her with ease to sit next to the sink. He remains standing between her parted legs, his hands cupping her cheeks keeping her eyes from leaving his. "I heard a disturbance in here, tell me what has happened." 

"It's okay, I am fine Loki. I'm sorry you had to come check on me." She mutters as she tries to turn away from him, unshed tears stinging her eyes.

"Do not apologize little mortal, please tell me." He utters as he pulls her hands from her eyes before turning on the water dampening a washcloth after retrieving it from the drawer.

She recounts the days' events that had hurled her off the edge in a spiral beginning with Loki being sent off with Thor first thing that morning, which always puts a damper on her mood for the day, especially when Cap wouldn'tlet her go with the brothers. If he notices the heat rising on her cheeks at her admission he doesn't mention it as he continues to clean the drying blood from her hands. Tears run down her cheeks as she then tells him about the bad news she received from her mother about her Aunt's cancer not responding to treatment, she is being placed in Hospice care on the other side of the country. Loki sets the rag aside, wrapping his sinewy arms around her as she cries against his sweatshirt, her hands against his solid chest. She finishes the saga of this terrible day with her dropping her phone on the sidewalk while she was out to get a coffee, rendering it useless, but the final straw was only a few minutes prior to Loki finding her in her room. She had overheard Sam and Steve talking as she was walking around the corner, coming to a stop at hearing them mentioning 'Loki' and 'not to be trusted', after hearing her name in their mouths and mentioning her getting 'too friendly' with the Mischievous god she had stepped out into their view with a glare.

"Tell me, what did you say to the Captain and Wilson?" Loki prods, his face unreadable as he pulls back to look her in the eyes.

"I believe I said, 'thanks for your concern dads, but my feelings for another are none of your business so kindly fuck off. I will be as _friendly_ with Loki as I choose.'" Loki listens with an amused expression. "I know it shouldn't have made me so angry, I think it combined with the rest of my shit day, I just lost control of myself. I am glad I don't possess powers of any kind or I would have laid them out in the fucking hallway." She says sheepishly. "I won't let them speak of you that way. You are my favorite, you know." She says shyly.

His lips are soft as they kiss the nicks on her knuckles, the damage is minimal so he leaves them unbandaged. "I wish I could have been there to witness the expression on their faces at your retort. What do you mean your favorite?" He questions unable to hide the slight twinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Like I said, you are my favorite person, god, prince in existence." She says with without hesitation, her cheeks a lovely shade of red at his proximity as he helps her off the bathroom sink to walk her to the living room.

He sits on the couch with her, turning on the television before pulling him to his chest. The storm outside long forgotten, her eyelids fluttering as she falls into a comfortable doze against him, his feet resting on the coffee table while carding long deft fingers through her hair. "Rest now little one, my favorite in all the nine realms. When you wake I will take you to say goodbye to your loved one, but rest for now." He whispers into her tresses before placing a chaste kiss to her head. The rage induced gale within her also fading away as she falls into a pleasant dream of clear skies and bright sunlight against her face. 


End file.
